


Birth of Riley Grayson

by Justyce_15



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Sex Scene, Pansexual Character, Transgender Robin, cursing, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyce_15/pseuds/Justyce_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson has a secret, one that nobody knows about it, not even his on and off girlfriend Zatanna, so what will happen when Zatanna catches him? Or should we say... her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Riley Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> I found only one trans-Dick Grayson story, so I wanted to write one myself, but I also wanted to have Zatanna, and I feel like Zatanna would be totally accepting of it and still love her.

He knocked on the door.    
  
No answer.   
  
Again.   
  
No answer.   
  
A third time.   
  
No answer.   
  
And with that, he picked the lock and pushed open Zatanna's door.

* * *

He had been dating Zatanna on and off for about 5 years now, ever since her father had submitted himself to Nabu. They had bonded over mutual loss, similar senses of humor and overbearing parental figures. They really liked each other, and had even said the three magic words a few times, and even though they had both meant it, even though they did love each other, the timing never seemed to work out quite right.   
  
While they were dating, and even when they weren't, Robin had always admired Zatanna's sense of style. Whether it was the fishnets and high-heeled boots of her costume or the seemingly endless supply of mini skirts and black leather, Robin had always loved her clothing. It was divine to him.   
  
No. He had to stop thinking like that. She had to stop thinking like that. Her clothes were divine to her.    


* * *

She put her dark glasses on Zatanna's bedside table, shouldered off her red sweatshirt and tossed it over onto her ex's bed. She then sits down on the bed, making an extra effort to be dainty, and starts untying her shoes. Once she's done, she takes the socks off and placed them in her sneakers. After that she slipped her shirt off and gripped her disappointingly small breasts. Not that she should expect anything less, it's not like she has started hormone treatment, though she had thought about it. But it would be hard to do that, without telling anyone. She then stood up and carefully slipped her pants and then her boxers off, revealing smooth, hairless legs. She told Bruce that it was because the spandex came on and off easier without hair, but she didn't think he was convinced. Even so she still tried to convince herself that he didn't know anything.    
  
At this point she was bursting with glee and anticipation. She nearly tore open Zatanna's closet. Every piece of clothing was at her disposal. She grabbed a pair of black lace panties and placed them on the bed. Then laid down on the bed. The she grabbed a roll of tape and unfurled a large strip. The took her flaccid penis and tucked it between her legs. She then took the strip of tape secured her genitalia in place. Then she pushed each testicle up into the inguinal canal. She winced. It was slightly painful, but it was still worth it, it made her feel pretty, not just pretty, but beautiful! She then lifted up her left leg, toes pointed out and slipped on the panties. She stood up, sighed and smiled. She then opened another drawer and picked out a matching black lace bra and grabbed two bra pads. She slipped the bra on and placed the pads in each breast. She looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest. The bulges on her chest and lack of one in her panties made the butterflies in her stomach sore.   
  
She then looked at the clothes on hangers and picked out a short leather skirt that she had seen Zatanna wear before. She paused for a second, considering something. Zatanna always wore fishnets with her costume, but Dick had never tried them on. 'No time like the present,' Wally would say, not that he knew. He sat down on the base of the bed and slipped on the fishnets. Somehow, they fit perfectly. That was the other reason she always picked Zatanna. They had the same body size and almost the same body type. She wiggled her toes around inside the tights. She sighed again. She felt heavenly.    
  
She then slipped the leather skirt over her hips and ran her fingers over the soft leather. She then grabbed a white blouse slipped it on. Now came the fun part. SHOES! Dick positively loved Zatanna's taste in shoes. Mostly boots and booties. She decided on a pair of fake leather booties with a small heel. She sat down and slipped them on. But there was one last step, the leather jacket, Zatanna had a collection leather jackets that she wore on most of her dates with Dick. She sat down back down on Zatanna's bed and closed her eyes.    
  
Click Click Click   
  
Dick opened her eyes as the sound of shoes neared the bed room and paused. She stood up and faced the door, her face was as white as her blouse. She stared at the door knob as it began to turn. She stepped back slowly, looking at the door. The door open and Zatanna stepped over the threshold, wearing a black velvet mini-dress, knee-high black boots and a pair of white tights staring at her ex-'boy'friend in her clothes.   
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Dick opened her mouth.   
  
"Zee, I swear," she said, holding her hands out, "This isn't what it looks like."   
  
"Really?" Zatanna said, "Because it looks like you're trying on my clothes, penis-tucked, boobs and all."   
  
Zatanna stepped towards her, as Dick opens his mouth, but Zatanna cut her off   
  
"Before you answer, keep in mind that I have multiple ways of getting the truth out of you."   
  
Dick melted, both out of pleasure and anxiety, with those words.   
  
"I... Sometimes, I come into your room and try on your clothes," Dick couldn't look at her.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Zatanna asked.   
  
"Please don't hate me!"   
  
Zatanna walked over and put her right hand and on Dick's cheek.   
  
"Why would I ever hate you?" Zatanna asked, "I love you for you, not the clothes you wear or your gender. You can tell me anything, I'll still love you."   
  
Dick leaned in and put her head onto Zatanna's shoulder. Zatanna wrapped her arms around Dick.   
  
"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I won't force you," Zatanna whispered into her ear, "But know that I'll love you no matter what."   
  
Dick stayed in her arms in for a few moments of silence. Then she spoke up.   
  
"I... I think...," She paused, tears streaming down her face, "No, I know I'm a girl." It was the first time she's said it out-loud.   
  
"Is that why you broke up with me?" Zatanna asked.   
  
"Yeah, I thought you might think I'm a freak or something," she weeped.   
  
"Dick, I practice the 'dark arts,'" Zatanna used air quotes, "My ex-boyfriend being a girl is pretty normal comparatively speaking. Here," she let go of Dick and gestured to her bed, "Let's lie down and talk about this," Zatanna gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.   
  
They both walked over, slipped their boots off, and laid down on the bed. Zatanna wrapped her arms around her friend and Dick leaned in, nuzzling her head on Zatanna's breasts. There was silence for a few moments, then Zatanna spoke.   
  
"You look really cute," she said, "I just wanted you to know that."   
  
"Thanks," Dick said, "That actually really helped."   
  
"Do you want to know a secret about me? Something that I've never told anyone?" Zatanna asked.   
  
Dick nodded.   
  
"I'm pansexual," Dick frowned, confused, "It means I'm attracted to people, not genders, hah. I've never told anyone that before."   
  
"Nobody else knows that I'm a woman," Dick said.   
  
"Do you have a name?" Zatanna asked.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Dick asked.   
  
"I mean, some people, when they realize that they're trans, they change their name. Often a genderbent version of their birth name," Zatanna said, "I mean you don't have to, names are just names after all."   
  
"No, I like it," Dick said, "I haven't really thought about it," she paused for a second, thinking of names.   
  
"Do you want to brainstorm some names?" Zatanna asked.   
  
"Yeah, how about you choose it," Dick said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Zatanna asked, propping herself up with her elbow.   
  
"Yeah," Dick said, "You're helping me with this, and well, I still love you."   
  
"I love you too," Zatanna said, smiling.   
  
Dick began crying tears of happiness, and Zatanna began thinking.   
  
"How about something with an 'R'? Like Riley or Rachel or Rikki?"   
  
"Hmm," Dick thought, "I like Rachel and Riley. Rikki... Not so much," Dick said smiling through her tears.   
  
"Then how about... Riley?" Zatanna asked.   
  
"Can I kiss you?" Dick asked.   
  
"Can you answer my question first?" Zatanna shot back, smiling.   
  
"Yes, Riley, I like it," she answered.   
  
"Yes, Riley," Zatanna said, closing the distance between them, and pressing her lips to Riley's, "You can kiss me."   
  
Zatanna wrapped her arms around Riley's neck, pushing her down onto the bed, asserting her dominance over her ex. Riley put her hands on Zatanna's waist.   
  
"God I love your tights," Riley said as she slid his hands down to Zatanna's tights, running her hands along the silk fabric of the tights.   
  
"You'll love them even more when they're the floor," Zatanna cooed between kisses, then taking a more commanding tone, "Take them off."

* * *

 

"I love you so much," Riley laid her head on top of Zatanna's chest, while Zatanna stroked her hair. There was one thin sheet covering their nearly naked bodies "I think I want to marry you."   
  
Zatanna rolled over to face her. One eyebrow raised at her lover.   
  
"Oh god," Riley was petrified, "I just ruined it didn't I? We weren't even officially back together and I just said I wanted to marry you!"   
  
"Riley," Zatanna put her hands on Riley's shoulders, "I would love to marry you, but we're 19, we just got back together, maybe, wait a month or two until you propose."   
  
"Yeah...," Riley said, snuggling back into Zatanna's embrace, "I should probably tell Bruce and the rest of the team that I'm a woman before we get married... As women."   
  
"Yeah that might be important," Zatanna kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Can I spend the night with you first?" Riley asked, "Just lie in your arms, be vulnerable with you?"   
  
"Riley," Zatanna said, "I would love nothing more than to snuggle feel your body against mine and drift into sleep and wake up to you and I being in love."   
  
"Holy shit, that was romantic."

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked, I feel like Zatanna is one of the most likely characters to be pansexual (other than M’gann perhaps), I will probably write a follow-up chapter or story, where Riley comes out to Bruce and the team. But I don’t know when, so if you liked it, keep an eye out for that.


End file.
